


Choices

by Haunted_Moonlight, Vilteofhope



Series: Rain [2]
Category: Darkiplier Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And mentions of child abuse, Gen, Mentions of Blood, There is a fairly graphic murder here, You Have Been Warned, also, also dead bodies, does not follow WKM cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunted_Moonlight/pseuds/Haunted_Moonlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilteofhope/pseuds/Vilteofhope
Summary: Prequel to the Rain series Haunted_Moonlight and I are both writing.  Please see this series for more of an explanation of this version of Darkiplier.April, 1901, Brooklyn New York:  Preteen Braeden O'Donnell chooses to come back home, despite what happened the night before that caused him to run away.  However, when he comes home, he sees a sight that is sure to scar him for the rest of his life.  We all have choices, and with every choice comes a consequence.  What consequences have his choices created?





	Choices

            It is said that choices make us who we are, but for some, the things that make them what they are not their own choices.  Braeden never asked for his family, a term he learned to use lightly.  Family desired the company of one another, right?  It was more than clear from a young age that, if there was some form of family, he was no part of it.  The way he was pushed out every time his mother and father wanted a fling with some new “friend”.  Although at first he figured they were simply that, friends, he was beginning to learn that friends had a more sinister meaning to it, especially considering the reaction his mother had had last time his father brought a “friend” over.  The preteen could not help but find that a bit hypocritical.  His mother seemed to enjoy her “friends” a bit too much herself.

            However, there was one choice he was fully in charge of, and that was running away from home with nothing but the stray alley cat he had adopted.  It was also his choice to take up Nioclas’s offer to stay the night.  There was a small backroom in the café that Nioclas had set up a small cot with a pillow and blankets.  He apologized for the accommodations, but given short notice, Braeden was hardly one to complain.  It was just nice for once to have someone who seemed to genuinely care for him just once in his life, and not just because he was born to them.

            He cringed a bit, dreading the thought of returning to the place he had run away from.  His mother was so angry before he had done it.  Who knew what she would be like after what she would certainly see as a “courageous act of rebellion”.  Often times, that’s what she would call it when he so much as spoke one word of protest in her direction.  Then, there was the punishment…  The bruise that the waitress had witnessed was minor in comparison to what her wrath could invoke.  

            The dark haired preteen made sure to fix the blankets on his cot to make them look presentable.  He then gently scooped Lorcan into his arms.  Almost instantly, the cat began to purr and cuddle his adoptive owner.  Braeden gave a soft smile and began petting his head.  “Good boy.”

            He stepped out of the backroom after straightening his clothes.  After all, one needed to look presentable at all times, right?  He smoothed his hair down slightly, realizing he was probably suffering from bed head.  He didn’t have a mirror on hand, but he did catch a glimpse of his reflection in a window and used that as a judge.

            Once he was satisfied, he walked out and looked around for Nioclas or anyone else.  However, there was only a waitress cleaning up the table of an early morning patron.  “Excuse me, Ma’am.  I was wondering where I might find Nioclas.”  
            “He’s not in just yet, but he will be soon.  I’m guessing you’re the one he said was going to be staying here.  You want some breakfast, kid?”  
            “Oh, no. I mean… I really couldn’t.  Not after everything that has already been done for me.”  And everything that would be hung over his head, should his mother find out.  Did she even notice he had been gone all night?

            “If you’re sure.  Let me know if you change your mind.”  Her amber colored eyes peered down towards the cat asleep in his arms.  “What about your pet?  Is it hungry?”  
            “Well, I mean…”  Braeden’s gaze shifted downward before slowly looking up.  “He is a stray I picked up, so he’d probably appreciate some food, but…  Again, enough has already been done for us.”

            The waitress grinned.  “I’ll get some cream or something for him.”  With that, she finished wiping down the table she was working on and scurried to the back.

            Braeden pet Lorcan, who continued to purr.  If nothing else, he had his cat.  At least it was good company.  The waitress soon returned with the saucer full of cream.  Braeden gently nudged the kitten awake and set him on the table.  The kitten gave a soft mew almost resembling a human grumble before the smell of his treat hit his nose.  He stumbled sleepily to the saucer and began lapping it up.  Braeden’s hand drifted towards his companion to stroke his fur.  Lorcan looked up with a ring of cream on his face before going back to lapping.

            Once Lorcan finished his cream, Braeden took a napkin and wiped the ring of cream off his mouth.  Russet brown eyes gazed toward the door when the sound of someone entering hit the preteen’s ears.  Nioclas noticed him and walked over. 

            “Hey, how’d you sleep?”

  
            “Not bad, I have to admit.  Umm... I’m sorry, but… I have to get back home.  Mom and Dad are probably wondering about me.”

            “You sure you want to go back there?”  The older man frowned.  “You know, you could just leave.  I would give you a place to stay.  Your kitten as well.”

            “Thank you, but you’ve already done so much for me.  Besides, why would you think I wouldn’t come home?”  He picked up the tabby cat who gave a soft mew of contentment before snuggling into his chest.  
            “Well, kid.  In my experience, people don’t just run away from their families unless there’s something serious going on.”  He shook his head.  “Well, you know where to find me if you ever change your mind.”  He grinned and ruffled the boy’s hair.  “Take care of yourself, ok?  You’re welcome back here any time.  Same with your kitten.”

            Braeden gave a faint smile and nodded.  Was this what it was like to feel actually wanted?  Or was this another act someone was giving him?  Regardless, it almost pained him to return back home.  However, he knew that if he didn’t, there was a potential of even worse consequences than he was already likely to be facing. 

            The preteen returned to his home and opened the door.  The only light in the house came from the sunlight filtering through the lace curtains of the house.  Nothing too unusual, except usually, by this time of the day, Rose would have pushed them to the side to allow the sun in, despite the fact the inside of the home was in constant disarray due to the poor cleaning habits that had occurred due to both parents being incapacitated through most of the day.  However, the sight that Braeden witnessed when he entered the living room was enough to make his blood run cold. 

            His father was lying on the couch, the drink in his hand tilted to the side, causing most of the contents to spill onto the floor.  His pale blue eyes were wide open, and his face was frozen in a look of pain and shock.  He wasn’t moving.  Neither was the strange woman lying in a crumpled heap beside him on the floor in a pool of crimson, a knife stabbed in her back.  Oh no… No no no… 

  
            Braeden stared, eyes wide with shock and panic.  He felt his stomach churn as whatever contents were left in his stomach from last night threatened to come out.  What the Hell happened?!

            He tore his eyes from the gruesome scene before him when he heard the all too familiar sound of high heels clicking against the floor.  He turned to see his mother, dressed in one of her nicer dresses.  Obviously, despite his father’s state last night when he left, and despite the argument, she tried to look nice for him, or for someone at least.  However, her immaculate clothing was sullied by blood stains on the front.  Her makeup, once neatly done, was smudged and there were streaks of black from a combination of tears that had once existed and eyeliner.  Whatever sorrow she had previously was now replaced by a tense grin. 

            “Ah, Braeden.  So nice of you to show up.  Did you miss me?  Mommy missed you, darling.”  Her voice held a false sense of sweetness, causing her son to back up.  A large kitchen knife was held tightly in her hands. 

            “M… Mom… What happened?”

  
            “Oh, this mess?  Just a little mishaps, sweetie.  See, this is what happens when people aren’t faithful.  Can’t be faithful!”  Her voice raised with each syllable as she stepped closer to her child.  “And now, you’re going to find out what happens to little boys who abandon their mothers!”  She lunged and took a swing.  The preteen screamed and fell against the couch, landing on the body of what once was the only father figure he had known.  He struggled to get out of the way, but felt his mother’s hands pin him down.  Lorcan gave a startled hiss and struggled to keep ahold of his owner.  However, he was tossed to the side in the skirmish.

            “No, no!  Stop, Mom!”  He shouted.  However, she didn’t.  Tears began streaming down his face as he barely moved out of the way so the knife plunged into the back cushion of the couch.  He then felt hands wrap around his neck, and that was when his reason left him, and he made his first choice on a long road of damnation, all for the sake of salvation.  Funny how closely intertwined both could be in times of desperation.

            The preteen grabbed the knife, blinded by fear and adrenaline.  He didn’t think about his actions.  He just performed them.  He raised the knife upward, stabbing his mother in the chest.  She gave a pained gasp and stumbled back.

            “Y… You!”  She coughed.  “I knew it….  I knew you were the Devil’s child!”  She then collapsed into a heap on the ground.  Braeden stared wide eyed as she fell, giving nothing but whimpers.  He raised his shaking hands, staring at the stains of crimson that had now spattered his pale skin.

            “Oh my God…  What did I do…?” 

            He slowly stood up, though his legs wobbled beneath him, and made it out the door where Lorcan was, trembling in fear as well.  He picked up the kitten and continued on his way.   His slow pace quickened with each step until he broke into a sprint down the street, sobbing as he did.  He had no idea where to run, except to the person who had offered him a safe place to go, should he ever need one.  Perhaps it was a long shot, but right now, it was the best one he had.

            The young brunette ran into the café, slamming the door open.  “Someone… Someone help!”  The waitress from earlier gave a gasp, noting his state.

            “Nic, we’ve got a situation out here!”  
            “And whatever could that be?”  The older man stepped out from the back.  However, he took one look at Braeden and frowned.  “Oh, this isn’t good.” He stepped towards the boy and hurried him to the back of the restaurant.  Braeden kept his kitten clutched in his hand, not realizing that its fur had become stained with the blood of his mother. 

            “There’s a bathroom with a bathtub in it.  You can get yourself and your pet cleaned up.  I will get you some fresh clothes.  There’s a clothing store down the street.  I’ll have one of the staff look after you while I’m gone.”  With that, he led the still trembling boy into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

            “Aine, keep an eye on this boy and his cat.  I will be right back.”  With that, the man was gone. 

            Braeden eventually got himself cleaned up, though he did so slowly, considering his mental state.  Lorcan sat at the edge of the tub, waiting for his master to finish.  After he was finished, he got into the clean clothes that Nioclas had provided him with.  He then washed his kitten and stepped out of the bathroom, his limbs feeling heavy.  He went into the main café area and sat at a table, petting Lorcan who promptly settled into his lap.  Nioclas was sitting out as well.  When he saw the boy, he went to his table. 

            “What happened?”  The older man’s voice was calm and gentle.

  
            “I… I don’t know…  I think I killed her…”  The brunette’s voice cracked as he began shaking again.

            “Who?”

  
            “My… My mom…  I…  She…  I saw… There were…  Dad was dead…  This other woman… She was dead, too…  There was blood everywhere…  And then she... She came for me… I… I don’t remember what all happened… I think I… I grabbed the knife... I stabbed her.”  He began sobbing.  Nioclas did not immediately respond.  He simply gave the trembling child a bit of time to just cry out his feelings.

  
            “I doubt anyone can blame you for that.  You were scared.  You panicked.  This stays between us, ok, kid?”

  
            Braeden didn’t respond verbally, but nodded after a bit of hesitation.

            “In the meantime, I will take care of you and your kitten.  I will not leave either of you wanting.  You will be safe with me.  Think of me as…  A new family for you.  A better one than, from the sounds of it, you came from.”

  
            Braeden was left with yet another choice.  He gave a hard swallow and attempted to even his breathing, but he could not.  When he finally spoke, he looked up, russet meeting deep blue.

            “Yes…  I don’t have a place to go anymore, so… Yes.” 


End file.
